


Monochrome Swan

by null02255



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Game), Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null02255/pseuds/null02255
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the only two girls in what is a boys' only fan club can be dull, but if you got each other then it can be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monochrome Swan

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic posted here, be gentle.

      The skull of the rotten fuck cracked like a damn egg with every swing of the machine gun as the butt of it collided with the bloody pulp. Corey was nothing short of satisfied as she beat the soldier’s brains right the fuck in. Alex only stood and watched, wondering how much of this had been pent up inside of the young woman. She fixed her blond hair as she watched the taller woman beat the head in of some foreign solider who dared to charge her with a machete in hand. Once she was satisfied, she staggered back and spat on the lifeless remains, “Bastard had it coming!”  


      Alex took a breath and offered Corey a bandana, “Now you’re tired and soaked in blood. It’s time to pack it in for the night anyway, orders are orders.” Alex spoke in a cool tone in stark contrast to Corey’s uneven and angry rasp just now.  


      The taller woman took the bandana and began to wipe sweat off of her face. The heat in Hawaii was nothing but a pain in the neck, especially in the spring time with all the humidity from the rain, not to mention it made the corpses always smell so much worse… Ever since the Soviet Invasion of Hawaii, things have never quite been right… Corey, Alex and her twin brother Ash, Mark, and Tony have always been together due to being assigned to the same squad. They weren’t in the military long enough to be a part of the prestigious Ghost Wolves but they were there long enough. They understood how to fight and how to kill. Ash mostly stuck with his sister or drove the jeep, Corey was good at evading the enemy and slipping up towards them, Tony himself preferred hand to hand, and Mark enjoyed his machine guns. It’s the dynamic they had worked out.  


      With Corey and Alex, they enjoyed their time together in the war, Alex smoked in the Mess Hall while Corey loved and enjoyed when she got what vegetarian pizza was offered. It was one of her favorite foods and one of the only tolerable things she could eat that wasn’t a field ration or a pineapple that may not have been ripe enough and she’d chat with Alex about movies she saw before the war; mostly bad action movies from the 70s and black dynamite grindhouse flicks. After the order to leave came, they were fortunate enough to live somewhat close, being in the same city, giving them the chance to reunite after their withdrawal from Hawaii.

      Five years of bonding over the fact Alex and Corey were the only girls in a boys’ only club, Alex asked if she could spend the night in mid-April because her rather useless brother was planning on bringing his girlfriend over for the night in the one home their shared, which meant she had to go. Over the phone, Corey was a bit reluctant to allow her over, but that was fine… Alex didn’t have any idea what movie to rent anyway so the hesitation Corey had gave her time to find a movie and pick it out. As she browsed the video store she settled on Predator and Hard to Kill. She also brought with her an order of pizza and a pack of her cigarettes.  


      Once Alex showed up with the pizza she explained. “I got it the way you like it. Half vegetarian, half cheese. I don’t know why you like vegetarian at all, Corey. You know cheese is better, at least it isn’t gross.”  


      Corey took the pizza from the blond and pouted, “Better for you, and if you didn’t notice, I need to keep my figure slim and light so I can move the way I do, short stack.” She didn’t talk much at all, but when she did, it was mostly to Alex. The light jabs made them feel a bit better, especially given what they went through together back in Hawaii.  


      Alex laughed in response and she popped in one of the movies she picked. Once she did, she was sat next to Corey and grabbed a can of soda from the cooler Corey kept by her couch. She winced when she pulled out a diet soda and she put it back to fish around for at least a low calorie one. Diet always had an awful after taste that the long haired dork sitting next to her gnawing on a piece of pizza, enjoying the previews for new movies coming out to VHS and coming soon. The excited look in her eye was almost cute as she watched the preview for a special edition of Robocop that came with bonus scenes that looked quite gruesome. She seemed to enjoy violent movies. Alex wasn’t exactly opposed, but she saw plenty of violence up close during her time in the army. 

      As the movie went on and the large Austrian actor was delivering an iconic line involving a chopper, the blonde felt Corey’s weight. She looked over and saw the taller woman leaning on her, keeping her head on her shoulder, letting the flowing locks drape over her chest and near her soda. She smelled… pretty nice. She always smelled of some fruity shampoo or conditioner. She always liked to care for her ‘mane’ as she loved to call her hair when she was alone with Alex. The shorter woman shyly put an arm around her and took a breath. This sucks… the movie was almost over and she would need to get up and put in the other one. She felt Corey shiver a little and she looked down wondering what got to her. It was a little late for the blond to notice, but her hand was caressing the raven colored locks. She felt a bit embarrassed as she realized she was playing with the woman’s hair and she pulled her hand away. It was a habit she had developed back in Hawaii with her twin brother. The big coward would give himself panic attacks when she got shot. It wasn’t anything new really, she wasn’t as big as Mark was but she could take a hit.  


      Once she stopped moving her hand, she heard the woman next to her speak up, “Hey, don’t stop… that felt nice.”  


      “Stop what?”  


      “Hair.”  


      “Hair?”  


      “You were petting me… it felt nice. Don’t stop.”

      “Corey that’s the gayest thing I’ve ever heard you say…” Alex relented and returned to the task that busied her hand once the pizza was gone and her can of grape soda was empty. She heard Corey sigh and relax a little. It was almost natural how much she relaxed on her. The shorter of the two watched as the credits began to roll and she soon noticed Corey’s eyes were closed. She looked so peaceful… most of the time she was eager when it came to violent movie night, but tonight she seemed to be rather subdued and completely at home. Alex sighed and slumped down as the taller woman nuzzled her shoulder. She wasn’t sure why, but a dumb smile spread across her own face as she felt how warm Corey was. She kissed the top of her head, realizing she was just a big dumb kid, just like her brother. 

      “Now that’s the gayest thing YOU’VE done, Alex.”  


      The blond woman jumped at the sound of her voice and she looked away, “No idea what you mean. Weren’t you asleep?”  


      “Don’t sound so dramatic. S’wrong with bein’ gay anyway?”

      Alex froze for a moment. What did she say? Was she hinting at something? It was then Corey’s grey eyes met her green eyes and she seemed a bit lost. She was drinking a bit of beer… was she drunkenly offering something? Why were her lips warm and wet now?

      Corey had Alex seized by the lips, locked within a kiss. Alex didn’t seem to back down, nor did she try to. The taller woman fondled the blond’s hair gently. She was nothing but tender, treating Alex like a gorgeous swan as she loosened the messy bun she had. She let Alex’s hair down and kept her free hand on the back of her neck.  


      As the seconds ticked by like hours, Corey pulled away and smiled at the confused munchkin whose lap she had now straddled. She backed away eventually and began to put in the other movie Alex had brought over as if nothing at all had happened. The green eyed woman sat there befuddled at what just occurred and she wondered if Corey at all was in her right mind. She felt hot now. She stood up and spoke, “I uh… I’m gonna smoke real quick…”

      “Don’t take too long. I gotta pee anyway.” Corey replied as she made her way off towards the restroom.  


      Alex hurried off outside and shakily pulled a cigarette from the pack she had in her pocket and her lighter. She fumbled the lighter and damn near dropped it with her shaking hands. She took a seat on the porch and began to take a few puffs. She leaned on the porch banister as the kiss replayed in her mind like a horny teen replaying a nudie scene in a movie to try and get off. The taste of beer was still prominent on her lips… she was almost sure she felt a probing tongue. The cool night air was doing nothing for calming her down. She hadn’t felt this anxious since the first life she took. Who was there? Corey. Corey was there to comfort her because her brother was sick with a hangover and was too much a bitch to get out and fight. She took another drag of the cigarette as she recalled Corey actually trying to comfort her when she killed that man. 

      Did the raven haired woman always feel this way? Was her sister-in-arm in love? Love wasn’t something in the forefront of Alex’s mind, not since highschool with a loser boyfriend who just wanted to smoke pot and try to get some sex out of her. Her heart still pounded and she wondered what Corey was even doing. She flicked the cigarette out into the street and she hurried inside, only to see Corey eagerly watching the previews on Hard to Kill, seeing previews for other martial arts and Steven Segal films. It was all so surreal. Did that kiss really happen? Was it in her head? The thought almost hurt as she took a seat next to her and that was when the kiss became real. 

      The moment she sat down, Corey leaned on her once more and she spoke up again, “Play with my hair, please?”

      Alex did just that. Corey never asked much of her but… she seemed almost needy tonight. As she played with her hair, she felt a warm hand on her lap and… she didn’t object. This was her friend but… what else could two girls in a boys’ only club do really? She took Corey’s hand and guided it upward, “If you liked me, you could have said so.”

      “Why?”  


      “So you could get kissed back…”  


      “Don’t need to. Actions send a better message than words, don’t you think?”

      Alex opened her mouth to retort before she pursed her lips. They certainly did, didn’t they? Alex climbed onto the taller woman’s lap. She took both of her hands and placed them on her lap, “Then write me a love letter…”

      Corey only responded by allowing her hands to caress every curve on Alex’s body. She quivered slightly and found maybe the woman beneath her was just what she wanted… someone simple and elegant, but warm to the touch and understood what needs she had. She let loose little gasps and soft murmurs as she shut her green eyes. Going with the flow, falling into Corey’s flow… her hands wrote a love letter on her body that simply made her smitten. As rough as her hands were, the way they moved were unlike any man she had in the past… She was left a mess when she felt the raven haired woman’s lips on her neck, melting her swan with nearly no effort. And all before any form of rising action could be established… straight to the climax.


End file.
